


Angels

by mcrlocked



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, danisnotonfire - Freeform, its pretty cute, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrlocked/pseuds/mcrlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil take their daughter Evelyn outside to play in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels

‘Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, it’s snowing!’ 

Dan flutters his eyes open with a grumble and once his vision clears, he is met with a beaming Evelyn Lester, jumping up and down on his bed in excitement. Evelyn was the most beautiful little girl, Dan thought when he and Phil first went to pick her up when she was just a few months old. She had been given up by her birth mother who was far too young for a child of her own, so the two boyfriends applied to become her parents instead. Now, at age five, Evelyn had the most gorgeous brown curly locks and huge, green eyes.

‘Careful, Evie! You’ll wake up sleeping beauty next to me.’ Dan jokes and pulls her down to sit between both of the men laying on the bed. 

‘B-but it’s snowing! And it’s nearly Christmas and I’m so excited!’ Evelyn exclaims sadly and gives Dan the puppy-eyes that she knows will get Dan every time. Both Dan and Phil had come to learn that Evelyn was a very crafty girl when it came to getting her own way. Whether it was watching Mulan for the umpteenth time or having pancakes for breakfast, Evelyn knew the way to Dan’s heart was through her cuteness. 

Dan had to roll his eyes and give in to his daughter’s wishes. 

‘Go on then, wake him up and we’ll go get you wrapped up so we can play in the snow.’ Dan says and watches in delight as Evelyn clambers over Phil’s body and starts to jump up and down, though, careful not to hurt him. Dan watches as Phil brings a hand up to rub his eyes and looks up with a frown, but it quickly turns into a grin when he sees Evelyn’s overjoyed smile, and he reaches up and grasps her tiny frame to pull her down and tickle her sides lightly, Dan watches as Evelyn squeals and giggles while Phil tickles her playfully. 

‘Daddy stop! We have to get up, it’s snowing!’ 

‘Wow! Go and get your coat and booties then!’ Phil replies and both men watch as Evelyn scampers off of the bed and rushes out of the room into her own bedroom. Phil turns to face Dan who has a huge smile on his face. ‘Morning bear.’

Dan turns to face Phil and wraps his arms around the elder’s waist, cuddling into his side. 

‘Good morning, baby.’ Dan says in return and Phil leans down to kiss his boyfriend tenderly, with lots of lip and just a hint of tongue. Phil brings a hand to Dan’s cheek and pulls him closer, almost rolling Dan on top of him. The new angle somehow deepens their passionate morning embrace and the two men can't help but get lost in eachother’s lips. 

‘Daddy? What are you doing?’ 

Dan breaks away from Phil and blushes furiously, glancing at a confused looking Evelyn who has wrapped herself up in her fluffy coat and scarf (hand knitted by Phil’s mum). Phil begins to chuckle and gets out of their warm bed. 

‘Me and daddy were just having a cuddle, it’s what most people who love eachother do.’ Phil explains to her, crouching down to her level and ruffling her hair. Evelyn flings her petite arms around Phil’s neck and presses her lips to his cheek innocently. 

‘What was that for?’ Phil says and Evelyn looks up at him. 

‘You said that people who love eachother do that! I love you daddy so I gave you a hug.’ Evelyn grins back at him and it warms Dan’s heart to see what an amazing father Phil is to their daughter.

‘Thank you, sweetheart, I love you too Evie.’ 

‘Can we go play in the snow now?’ Evelyn asks and bats her eyelashes at her Dad. 

‘Just let me and daddy put our coats on and then we can go, okay? Why don’t you wait downstairs?’ Phil suggests and before the men can even blink, Evelyn has already began to run down the stairs. ‘ Do you think she’s excited about the snow?’ Phil asks sarcastically and Dan can’t help but laugh as he gets out of bed and grabs his coat from the end of the bed. Soon, they both are dressed suitably for playing in the snow and as they walk downstairs, Phil gives Dan a cheeky squeeze on the bum and Dan looks back at him with a smirk. 

‘Later.’ Dan says and winks at him. 

‘Come on then angel! Outside before it all melts away!’ Phil exclaims to Evelyn who speeds outside, the heavy snowflakes already beginning to latch onto her brown ringlets. She giggles in delight and runs around in circles with her tongue out to catch a snowflake in her mouth. Dan wraps his arm around Phil’s waist and they both look proudly at their daughter, playing happily in the snow. 

‘Daddy! Can we build a snowman? Or a snowlady’ 

‘Great idea! Go and make a ball of snow and pat it tightly, then put it on the floor and roll it around the garden to make it bigger, it’ll have a huge bum!’ Phil says and grins as she giggles at Phil’s awful joke. Evelyn and Phil get to work on the bottom half of the snow... Person while Dan starts to roll together the head of the snowperson. Sometime later, the bottom half of the snowbuddy is almost taller than Evelyn and the top half easily reaches Dan’s knees. 

‘Evie, have you and daddy finished with the bottom half?’ Dan asks and Evelyn has to jump up above the huge snowball to look at Dan. 

‘Yes!’ She calls and Dan watches as she and phil roll the snowball over to him so that they can put the head on and then let little Evelyn decorate the snow dude however she wants. Dan and Phil take a step back to admire their daughter concentrating on getting the stone eyes perfectly aligned.

'I think she's picked up on your perfectionism.' Phil remarks and Dan rolls his eyes. 

'Well, she is a little perfectionist. She's really loving the snow though, look at her. She's so happy.' Dan muses. 

'I think, that when we do eventually get married, we should have it in winter. It would be perfect, wouldn't it? Evelyn would enjoy it that bit more, the photos would be beautiful too.' 

'You want to get married?' Dan asks, before Phil looks up and smiles at him.

'Not yet, but someday. Why wouldn't I want to spend the rest of my life with this handsome idiot?' 

'Touché' Dan smirks and rests his head on Phil's shoulder. 'We have the perfect family, don't we.' 

'I don't know, maybe one more.' Phil says and Dan immediately cocks his eyebrow at Phil. 'Don't give me that look, I'd like Evie to have a brother one day. I would say that I wouldn't mind another daughter, but Evie isn't the sharing type really. She will only let me have the ratty older Barbies, not the nice new ones.' 

Dan starts to laugh and Phil kisses his head lightly. 

'I'd like another one too. Maybe when I'm 30.' Dan says and grins at Phil. Evelyn skips over soon after, standing between the two until Phil grabs her waist and hoists her up to his side, carrying her. 'All finished?' Dan asks her and she nods happily at them. The snowman has a classic carrot nose, stone eyes and mouth and.. Is that...?

'Evie! Is that my scarf?' Phil asks her and she hides her face into the crook of his neck, in a fit of shrill giggles. 'You are so cheeky, you know that? Just like daddy.' Phil says and kisses the temple of her head, before turning to Dan and pressing their lips together for a short, romantic kiss. 

'My angels.'

**Author's Note:**

> I love parent!phan so much, I just couldn't resist:3 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any prompts or requests, feel free to leave them in the comments too!
> 
> <3


End file.
